del odio al amor hay solo un paso
by tenohsagitario161197
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te enamoraras de la persona que mas detestas?. pues eso es lo que pensaran Haruka y Michiru, luego que no tienen un buena amistad o aun peor no quieren ni verse
1. Chapter 1

Las letras cursivas son pensamiento de los personajes. Espero que les guste

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Michiru apúrate hija, llegaras tarde-hablaban desde la cocina. Ya que sería el primer día de clases de Michiru. Asistiría a la mejor preparatoria de la ciudad "El Mugen".

Ya bajo papa-_me siento un poco nerviosa de ir, sé que soy inteligente, pero esta es una de las mejores preparatorias, nuevos amigos. Desde que papa tuvo que ser trasladado por negocios aquí, deje a mis amigos y una vida. Esta será mi nueva vida._

Bajó de las escaleras con su uniforme; una falda verde cuadrada, sus zapatos negros, su cabello arreglado, en pocas palabras hermosa

Hija, te ves muy alegre hoy-

Pues si papa- dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y papá-aunque también un poco nerviosa- sentándose en la mesa para tomar su desayuno

Me alegro hija, hoy empezaremos una nueva vida aquí, espero que hagas muchos amigos Michiru

Eso es lo que más quiero, bueno ya me voy- levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Haruka, hijo ya baja-llamaba su madre desde la cocina

Si mamá, ahora bajo- viéndose al espejo con una mirada de indiferencia y tristeza- será un día largo- suspiro arreglándose la corbata y poniéndose el saco

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su madre; una mujer que a pesar de su edad se notaba cansada, con los ojos tristes, que al mirar a su hija trataba de sonreír para que no se preocupara, pero no la podía engañar, desde que su padre se fue a tenido que mantener a la familia ella sola, para que no le falte nada a su hermano y a ella

Hijo, siéntate que ya es un poco tarde- sirviendo el desayuno a ella y a su hermanito- no te veo muy feliz Haruka, después de que obtuviste una beca para estudiar en la mejor preparatoria

Si lo sé, pero debería estar ayudándote con el dinero para la casa-iba a seguir hablando, pero su mama le puso el dedo en la labor, callándolo

Pues no, yo veré como me las arreglo, hijo yo solo quiero que estudies y no seas como yo- mirándolo a los ojos con ternura, aunque queriendo llorar-quiero que cuides de tu hermano y seas una mejor persona, así que alégrate siiii

Mama... está bien, si tú lo dices, lo intentare-sonriéndole- pero no quiero que te fuerces demasiado

Ok, pero quiero que te esfuerces mucho en las clases- abrazándola- ahora termina que tienes que estar temprano y dar buen ejemplo

Si- comenzando a comer

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La limosina llego en la entrada del colegio, saliendo una joven hermosa que era vista por todos los joven. Tenía toda su atención, decidió caminar con una sonrisa y elegantemente. Llego al salón y se sentó en su asiento

Hola soy kiara Yamamoto-llego una compañera- bienvenida a esta preparatoria

Hola soy Michiru kaioh, aunque es enorme - saludándola

Pues sí, quieres conocerla en el recreo juntas

Si me encantaría, oh lo siento, olvide sacar el horario de mi casillero- parándose y dirigiéndose a su casillero

Ok, te espero, no te vayas a perder

Si, ahora regreso-saliendo del salón

Iba caminado tranquilamente, pero sintió como choco con alguien que le hizo caer

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Excelente llegue- miro con asombro el colegio, lo había visto de lejos, pero ahora estaba ahí- valla es enorme

Sitio caminando para dirigirse a la dirección, pero vio que unas miradas encima de él, principalmente de las chicas, mientras hablaban entre ella

_Que les pasa, me miran como si quisieran devorarme_-peso_\- será mejor que acelere el paso_

Luego de unos minutos pudo llegar a la dirección

Adelante- le dijo el director; una persona regia y respetable- supongo que usted es el alumno con la beca

Así es señor- entregándole los papeles respectivos-aquí está todo lo que me pidieron

Muy bien joven- leyendo su nombre en los papeles- Tenoh Haruka, espero que su rendimiento sea un éxito en esta preparatoria y bienvenido

Gracias señor y no se arrepentirá de haberme dado la beca

Puedes retirarte, aquí tienes tu horario y el salón- entregándole el papel

Salió de la dirección, iba caminando pero choco con una persona, cayendo al piso

Au, fíjate por donde vas

Pues yo no tengo la culpa que seas despistado- sobándose la cabeza

Pues tu cabeza es muy dura, cabeza hueca- sobándose también

¿Qué dijiste?- abriendo los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba enfrente de un joven muy guapo- para tu información no soy una cabeza hueca

Si si claro- parándose, abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con una chica muy bonita, pelo aguamarina y hermoso ojos azules

¿Qué?, no me piensas ayudar a parar-mirando al joven rubio-supongo que eres un caballero

Pues para eso tienes manos y piernas para pararte- metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos

Pues te recuerdo que tú eres el que me hizo caer, así que por lo menos deberías levantarme- molestándose- y disculparte

Si tanto lo deseas- levantándola- contenta- agarrándole sus manos-_son muy cálidas-_pensaron en unísono

Me parece bien, ahora las disculpas- teniendo una sonrisa de victoria- ahhhh

Pues ni que fueras la reina- sacando las manos, haciéndola caer nuevamente, enojada por esa tonta sonrisa de victoria- te puedes parar sola princesita mimada

Eres un…- parándose- idiota

Jajaja si yo soy un idiota, que serás tú- riéndose

Pero se le borro la sonrisa al recibir una bofetada en su mejilla, que no fue rápido en esquivarla- no vuelvas a llamarme así- enojada, ella nunca reaccionaba así, pero ese niño la sacaba de quicio, olvido sus modales para enseñarle quien era Michiru kaioh

Que te pasa niña mimada- tocándose la mejilla, esa niña sí que pegaba fuerte- a mí no me vegas a pegar

Pues eso para que aprendas a respetar

Si claro- hablo con sarcasmo- si ni siquiera respetas- logro atrapar la mano de la chica que está a punto de darle otra abofeteada- no me vuelvas a pegar- acercándola más a ella

A si y que vas a ser- con un poco de nerviosismo, él estaba cada vez más cerca y con una mano en su cintura

Lo que te mereces- atrayéndola más cerca- y créeme lo puedo repetir

Eres un…-pero sintió unos labios contara los suyos, trataba de cortar el beso, aunque eran tan suaves-_mi primer beso_

_Que es lo que siento, son tan suaves, me quedaría así por mucho tiempo__ pensó al ver que la chica no oponía resistencia, la acercaba más así mismo

_Debo detenerlo, pero me gustan estos labios, nadie se había atrevido hasta ahora besarme-_hizo un esfuerzo y se alejó de el- como te atreves

Pues, muy sencillo, así- besándola nuevamente, pero fue retirado rápidamente por una voz detrás de ellos

Jóvenes, ya empezaran las clases, dejen eso para otros lugares- tosiendo y viendo como la chica estaba sonrojada, retirándose de ahí

Te odio- dándole otra cachetada- más vale que nunca más te vuelva a ver- aun sonrojada

Pues lo mismo digo yo, niñita mimada- con una mano en su mejilla, esta vez fue mucho más fuerte

Michiru se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar lo más rápido posible a las clases…

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Es un idiota, como se atreve a besarme, si lo vuelvo a ver lo voy a matar…. LO ODIO! aunque eran muy suaves, pero que dices Michiru, te acaba de robar tu primer beso como si nada, lo más preciado para mí, me lo acaba de roba un tonto, patán... guapo, atlético...MICHIRU CALMATE- _pensaba haciendo caso omiso a la clase y al alumno que se presentaba, decidió mirar hacia adelante, encontrándose con la persona que no esperaba ver ni en un millón de años

Soy Haruka Tenoh, encantado de conocerlos- presentándose, mientras todas las chicas babeaban por él y los chicos lo fulminaba con la mirada-_ Ahh no y yo que pensaba que no me la encontraría otra vez, tan horrible es el destino _

Tu...- lo vio Michiru enojada, fulminándolo con la mirada- e_s un hecho le he declarado la guerra a Haruka Tenoh_

Todos sentían como el ambiente en el aula se sentía sombrío, especialmente con esas personas más populares de la escuela. Esto sería una guerra

Continuara….

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Bueno esto fue increíble ya me llego la inspiración, aunque tratare de actualizar, por lo menos seguido. Por favor escriban comentarios que me sentiré muy con muchas ganas y seguiré actualizando.

¿Qué tal la historia? Buena, mal. Gracias a todos los comentarios de mi historia anterior, saludos a Janet Haruka, Osaka y a todas las personas que me ayudan a seguir estos fanfic. SALUDOS

ATTE: tenohsagitariokaioh

GRACIAS. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO


	2. capitulo 2

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se conocieron, desde ese entonces trataban de evitarse; pero por más que lo intentaban siempre salían peleándose. Siempre con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Michiru se había vuelto en poco tiempo una chica popular y deseada por todos los alumnos, mientras que Haruka al igual que Michiru era el más cotizado por las chicas

Michiru iba con sus amigas hablando como siempre, pasaron por la pista de atletismo y sus amigas se detuvieron al ver que Haruka iba a correr

Ese no es Haruka- hablo kiara con corazones en los ojos- es muy guapo

Si e inteligente- hablo lisa con corazones en los ojos-

Chicas… porque nos paramos a ver ese tonto- viendo como comenzaba a correr, ganando la carrera fácilmente- _vaya es muy rápido, como el viento_

Vamos Michiru es caballero, guapo…. Todo un príncipe. ¿Por qué lo odias Michiru?

Porque es un tonto, idiota, egocéntrico y muchas palabras más- recordando la primera vez que se vieron y el beso su primer beso que le robo- mejor vámonos antes que nos castiguen por llegar tarde- caminando nuevamente con sus amigas

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Que fácil fue la carrera-tomando un poco de agua-

Oye Haruka mira quienes están ahí- señalo su compañero hacia Michiru y sus amigas-

Kaioh- mirándola con molestia- supongo que seguro estaba hablando mal de mí- _como me arden las orejas_

¿Por qué la odias a kaioh?- sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ella es tan hermosa, inteligente...

Para, para Daisuke, en primer lugar ella es una niñita mimada, que se cree la mejor-recordando la primera vez que se vieron, el beso y las bofetadas que le dio

Se nota que se odian-mirándolo con una sonrisa- o será que se aman

Eres un…- comenzando a perseguirlo por la pista, él hasta ahora se había convertido en su mejor amigo- ya verás cuando te atrape…

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Haruka iba caminando por el corredor, pero no se dio cuenta que choco con una persona; iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio con la persona que se choco

Lo siento, iba un poco distraído- recogiendo sus libros

Jajaja, no pensé que alguna vez pudiera verte pedirme disculpas- _esto será divertido-_no te preocupes las acepto

Kaioh, pensaba que era una persona más… interesante que ver- volviéndose a parar- _justo tenía que encontrarme con ella_

Sabía que eras poco hombre para ayudar a una mujer-parándose con sus libros

Ahh en serio, tal vez te pueda ayudar para otras cosas- acercándose a ella

No te acerques a mí- dando pasos atrás mientras el caminaba hacia ella- o te arrepentirás

Pero no querías que te ayude- acorralándola contra la pared-sabes, me pregunto qué tanto me odias

Más de lo que te imaginas- al ver que no tenía escapatoria, Haruka había puesto sus dos brazos contra ella

Más que yo, no lo creo- acercándose más a ella, como la vez que se vieron la primera vez

Eres un idiota-viendo como la agarraba de su mentón para verlo a los ojos

Quisiera probar nuevamente tus labios-acercándose más a ella- y ver que tanto me odias

No te atrevas…-pero era tarde, él la había vuelto a besar, esos labios que tanto amaba, se odiaba por ser débil contra él, siempre que se encontraba en su cuarto volvía a recordar el primer momento en que se vieron. Haruka la acercaba más a ella, era cierto que siempre recordaba esos labios, pero esto era mejor que su imaginación. Les falto el aire separándose, se miraron a los ojos y sintió una bofetada en su mejilla

No vuelvas a ser eso- mirándolo con enojo- eres un imbécil- comenzando a correr

Aggg pega más fuerte que antes- tocándose la mejilla roja- será mejor que me vaya

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya llegue mamá-camino hacia la cocina- mama...-pero solo encontró un papel en la mesa-"Se extendió el trabajo, ahí hay comida. Con amor mamá". Rayos, mamá se está esforzando mucho. Casi ni descansa.- camino a la mesa, vio su almuerzo y se puso a comerlo- tendré que cuidar a Ben hasta que venga mamá, seguro lo ha dejado donde mi tía

Fue hasta su habitación, se cambió de ropa, y se puso hacer un poco de tareas

Cada vez son más y me cuestan hacerlas un poco- luego de unas horas las termino, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran a las 8:30-tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano

Salió de su casa, caminando donde su tía que estaba en la esquina. Al llegar vio a su prima peleando con unas niñas de su edad. Su prima muchas veces se convertía en una niña de cinco años.

Hola chicas- saludo al grupo de chicas-deberían dejar de pelear

Haruka-corrieron las chicas hacia ella abrazándola- como estas

Pues sin aire- respirando con dificultad

Lo sentimos- se separaron avergonzadas, desde que ingreso a la preparatoria no la habían visto y estaban muy felices de verla- nos alegramos de verte

Ya lo veo, porque estaban discutiendo- cruzándose de brazos- se ven más bellas riéndose- las chicas ante el comentario se avergonzaron, como ya era de costumbre, Haruka siempre hacia que dejen de pelear con sus comentarios

Lo que pasa es que Rei me estaba molestando- haciendo serena pucheros y sacándole la lengua

No es cierto, tú eras la que me molestabas- con una venita en la frente de tan molesta- Serena tonta

A quien le dijiste tonta- comenzando nuevamente a discutir mientras sus amigas suspiraban

Ya chicas cálmense, más bien díganme dónde está mi hermano- sonriendo a ver que eran tan infantiles

Ahh está con mamá, pero pasa estás en tu casa- guiándolo a la casa junto a sus amigas- mamá ya llego Haruka a ver a Ben- grito serena mientras una mujer salía de la cocina

Ohh Haruka ya estás aquí- abrazándolo- ya comiste

He no, pero no te preocupes esperare a mamá- con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero sintió como lo arrestaban a una mesa sus amigas-pero chicas, estoy bien no se preocupen

No mientas Haruka, te vez más cansado y necesitas comer, no es verdad Ben- mirando sonriente a su hermano, como si hubiera hecho una travesura-nos preocupamos por ti Haruka, no queremos que te enfermes

Jajaja ok, ok chicas comeré entonces-comenzó a comer mientras su prima y amigas le hacían conversa, haciéndolo reír por las bromas que se hacían, luego de unos minutos termino de comer, comenzando a levantarse de la mesa para irse, pero su tía lo detuvo

Haruka, espera un momento, llévale un poco de comida a tu mamá- entregándole un recipiente- y asegúrate de que coma por favor

Si, gracias tía, me dio gusto volverlas a visitar, vamos Ben- saliendo de la casa con su hermano- ¡adiós!

Haruka, mamá ya ha llegado- pregunto su hermano a Haruka mientras caminaban

No, aun no llega, pero veras que no tardara- revoleteándole el pelo- jajaja como te fue hoy hermanito

Jajaja bien hermano, jugué mucho con mi primas y amigas, tu pareces cansado

No te preocupes, estaré como nuevo mañana, vamos el último en un niño chiflado jajaja-comenzando a correr seguido de su hermano- al parecer perderás jajaja

Oye eres un tramposo- haciendo pucheros cuando llego después de su hermana-tu corriste primero

Jajaja, mira ya llego mamá, vamos a verla- entrando a la casa viendo a su mamá en la cocina- hola mamá te traje comida-llegando a la cocina, viendo a su hermano feliz abrazándola igual que ella- te lo envió mi tía Serenity

Gracias hijo, déjalo en la mesa, ahora lo como; y tu jovencito ya es hora de dormir mañana tienes escuela-llevándolo a su cuarto- adiós Haruka-caminando con su mamá

Veo que estás cansado, hijo-sentándose junto a su hija a comer-

No tanto como tú, mamá- mirándola con desaprobación- no has dormido últimamente por tu trabajo y no comes a tus horas

Lo se hijo, no te preocupes, voy a descansar- parándose para lavar el servicio

Ve a dormir mamá, yo limpio- parándose para comenzar a limpiar- tú necesitas dormir más que yo

Gracias hijo, hasta mañana- dándole un beso en la mejilla- que descanses

Luego de unos minutos se fue a su cuarto, pero recordó que tenía examen mañana, así que se sentó a estudiar

Olvide por completo el examen, si bajo un poco me quitarían la beca- así comenzó a estudiar para su examen de mañana quedándose hasta la 1:00 de la mañana

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Michiru estaba acostada en su cama pensando en el beso que le había robado nuevamente Haruka

Como lo odio, como se atreve a robarme un beso cada vez que quiera. Y aun peor como puedo dejar que él me los robe así como si nada. Sus labios son tan suaves, ni pensar que él ha sido el único que he besado hasta ahora. Debería sentirse honrado, que dices Michiru, él solo está jugando contigo como otras chicas- dándose vueltas en la cama-me pregunto si tendrá novia, aunque no lo creo, un chico arrogante como él nunca tendría

Así se fue quedando dormida, pensando en su arrogante favorito

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Haruka iba caminando hacia el salón, hoy le dolía su cabeza mucho, se había levantado tarde y se había perdido el desayuno, sintiéndose sin fuerzas para seguir. No había dormido últimamente por estudiar. Quería llegar a la enfermería para pedir algo, con las justas había dado el examen esta mañana y aprobado como siempre. Luego de eso había pedido permiso al profesor para ir al baño, claro con esa excusa para ir a la enfermería. Llegó a la enfermería, pero no había nadie, se sentía tan débil que comenzaba a desmayarse

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Señorita kaioh, puede ir a ver al joven tenoh que no llega del baño por favor-le dijo el profesor, viendo como los alumnos se quedaban asustados

Si profesor, con permiso- caminado con una mirada de molestia- _de todas las personas tenían que decirme a mí_\- ese no es tenoh, se ve un poco mal- vio como Haruka se tambaleaba, entonces se comenzó acercar- tenoh te llama el profesor- pero sintió como caía encima de ella- _que le pasa y todavía me hace esto- _tenoh…- le toco la frente y sintió que quemaba-_bien ahora que hago, está quemando, no lo puedo dejar aquí-_

Lo jalo hasta la enfermería, abrió la puerta llevándolo hasta una camilla, ahí él se acostó

Ahora que hago-viendo como comenzaba a sudar- tengo que bajarle la fiebre- fue por unos paños, se los puso en la frente para que se le baje la fiebre. Vio como comenzó a despertar un poco confundido

Kaioh…-quería pararse pero no pudo ya que Michiru se lo impidió-no necesito de tu ayuda- se sentó en la camilla, para luego comenzar a desabotonarse el saco ya que estaba sudando y le daba mucho calor

Pues yo tampoco te la ofrecería pero no soy tan mala como para dejarte así, ahora acuéstate

No me das órdenes….-hablando en susurros volviéndose a dormir

Te vez tan inocente, mejor te vez callado-cambiando el paño-al parecer no has dormido, tienes ojeras y te vez muy cansado- tocándole la mejilla-_parece un ángel-_vio su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle_-al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas, eres una chica. No te preocupes tu secreto está seguro conmigo-_

Mamá…..-susurrando entre sueños, Michiru lo escucho y se fue a ver para tocarle la frente

_Que bien se te quito la fiebre, ahora como lo despierto es capaz de comenzar nuevamente con sus comentarios sarcásticos-_pero no espero mucho, él estaba comenzando a despertar, vio unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que la miraban con confusión-_y ahora que le digo-_será mejor que te levantes, ya perdimos la primera clase

Kaioh, que haces aquí-mirándola con molestia-a poco estabas envenenándome, para que por fin no me veas-_me encanta molestarla-_s

_Ya comenzó-_pues si lo quisiera ya lo hubiera hecho, no me costaba nada; pero me dijeron que te llevara con vida al aula y eso es lo que hago-acercándose a él-además hierva mala nunca muera

Sí, claro-quiso levantarse, pero sintió como se tambaleaba-_demonios, aun no me siento muy bien-_sintió como lo sujetaban por los hombros-no pedí tu ayuda

Pues tu cuerpo me lo ha pedido, así que siéntate en la camilla-sentándolo molesta-_que le pasa uno todavía lo ayuda y así lo trata, es un testarudo-_bien el ahora perderemos mas clases gracias a ti

Pues si quieres puedes irte, nunca te pedí que te quedaras kaioh-comenzaba a irritarse y no demorarían en salir peleando-vio como comenzaba a alejarse de él para parase en la pares

Me iría, pero me mandaron a verte y tengo que ir contigo quieras o no-mirándolo irritada-yo tampoco quiero estar contigo-ya decía yo que mejor se veía dormido-lo dijo en susurros que alcanzo escuchar Haruka

No sabía que me estaba viendo dormir-sacándola del trance y al escucharlo sonrojarse-_que hermosa se ve sonrojada-_si quieres me vuelvo a dormir para que me veas mejor

No gracias, en ese caso prefiero ver otras cosas-_nunca dejara de molestarme, pero es divertido_-camino directo hacia él, poniéndose entre sus piernas que estaban abiertas

¿Por qué no admites que te gusto y se acabó el drama?

Porque no me gustas, no te hagas ilusiones y pienses porque me has besado voy a estar enamorada de ti, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo- acercarse peligrosamente

No creo que tengas agallas para hacerlo, eres una princesita que le preocupa lo que los demás comenten de ti-

Eso crees, entonces….-se acercó más a su cara, rozando sus labios para al final besarlos

Haruka la agarro de la cintura y la atraía más hacia él. El beso estaba tomando otro rumbo comenzando a calentarse los cuerpos por tanto deseo que tenían ocultos. Michiru puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar el beso, abriendo su boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Haruka y permitir que la devore; mientras Haruka movía sus manos alrededor de su espalda, pero tuvieron que parar por falta de aire

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Qué raro Tenoh y Kaioh se han demorado demasiado, será mejor que los vaya a ver-dirigiéndose por el pasillo – pero donde estarán….

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Vez como si puedo hacer lo que me plazca-retirándose, pero vio como Haruka la atraía más para besarla con pasión y poner su mano en uno de sus pechos. Esto la asusto pero al mismo tiempo le agrado, sintiendo como comenzaba a sentir un calor en la entre pierna. Haruka masajeaba su pecho y sentía como el pezón se ponía erecto, al mismo tiempo escuchaba un gemido de ella que la hizo seguir más. Se paró y sentó a Michiru en la camilla, empezando a acariciar sus muslos, levantando un poco la falda. Michiru saco la camisa de su pantalón, tocando sus duros abdominales y sentir como su piel estaba caliente. Sus besos fueron trasladados a su cuello haciéndola sacar suspiros de satisfacción, mientras su mano se dirigía para tocar su interior

TENOH, KAIOH QUE ESTAN HACIENDO-hablo el profesor molesto, pero desde la puerta veía como se besaban; los alumnos se retiraron rápidamente sonrojados y un poco sudados- espero que tengan una buena explicación para esto

Continuara

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bueno aquí va otro capítulo, espero que les haya agradado; ¿Cómo saldrán de esta Haruka y Michiru?...

Léanlo en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias Janet Haruka por leer este fanfic y decirte que me gusta mucho leer las tuyas

ATTE: tenohsagitariokaioh


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

Y bien estoy esperando su respuesta-hablo el profesor un poco enojado, pues se habían perdido una hora de clases solo por estar en un lugar como este besándose

….-Haruka no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de que le puedan quitar la beca, malditas hormonas-_rayos ahora que hago_

Lo que pasa profesor es que Tenoh se tropezó y como estaba delante de él, también caí en la camilla-explicaba Michiru, ella tampoco quería meterse en problemas y que se enterasen sus papas, sería una vergüenza-_maldito Tenoh_

Pues les diré que si fueran otros alumnos los mandaría con el director para que los expulsara, pero como son unos alumnos con buen rendimiento académico no los acusare-dirigiéndose a ellos-por lo tanto se quedaran dos horas después de la salida para que limpien las aulas

Pero señor yo tengo que…-se adelantó Haruka, hoy debía cuidar a su hermano, no quería abusar de la confianza de su tía

Le dijo joven Tenoh que usted no tiene derecho a renegar nada, puesto que si desean los puedo enviar con el director-

No tiene razón, nos quedaremos-dijo bajando la cabeza

Bien si no tienen más que decir, pueden retirarse a su receso por lo que veo-

Con permiso- respondieron en unísono

Luego del castigo del profesor, ellas no volvieron hablar ni siquiera para pelear, pues cada vez que se veían se sonrojaban y desviaban la mirada

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bien alumnos aquí esta los implementos de limpieza-entregándoselos-vendré luego para ver si ya terminaron y puedan irse

Michiru cogió la escoba y Haruka el trapeador, se dirigieron hacia los salones para comenzar a limpiar

…Kaioh-hablo primero Haruka, quería escuchar su voz al menos para que lo gritara

Que quieres ahora-pregunto un poco seca

Nada-

Entonces si no vas a decir nada no hables- siguiendo barriendo mientras Haruka trapeaba

Solo quería saber si podías prestarme tu celular para llamar alguien-pregunto un poco avergonzada, de las personas que quería algo, pensaba que sería la última

Okey, pero si es para unas de tus novias, más vale que no te tardes-entregándole su celular

No te preocupes, además no tengo-comenzando a marcar, espero que contestaran, por suerte era su prima

Hola, casa Tsukino, con quien hablo- pregunto una feliz Serena

Hola bombón, está tu mamá-

Si aquí esta-

Puedes decirle que llegare un poco tarde y que si podía cuidar a mi hermano por favor

Claro, no te preocupes yo le digo, adiós

Gracias, cuídate, adiós-corto, al voltear vio a una Michiru un poco seria- ¿qué?

Nada, dámelo-no sabía por qué se sentía celosa al escuchar que hablaba con una chica-parece que ahora le dices a tu novia que cuide de tu hermano

Que...oye ella no es mi-pero no termino, Michiru se había ido a barrer la próxima aula – que le pasa, hay mujeres-exclamo siguiéndola hasta la otra aula

Cuando llego sabía que Michiru no la iba a escuchar- _espera porque debo darle explicaciones si no es nada mío-_siguieron así hasta que terminaron sus labores sin decir una palabra cada una sumida en sus pensamientos

Que bien alumnos terminaron tal como se los pedí, ahora solo espero que lo que vi no se vuelva a repetir-asistiendo rápidamente-hasta mañana

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

En la casa de la tía de Haruka sonaban constantemente el teléfono, Serenity se acercó y contesto el teléfono

¿Halo?-pregunto la señora Tsukino

Señora, no tengo mucho tiempo, usted es la hermana de Yuri-hablo una voz desesperada que la comenzó a preocupar

Si soy yo-contesto teniendo un mal presentimiento-

Es importante, su hermana tuvo un accidente en la fábrica y está en el hospital-al escuchar esto Serenity no supo que hacer

Ssi iré rápidamente hacia allá -colgando rápidamente- ahora como le digo a Haruka

De pronto se acercó Serena a su lado

Mamá Haruka me llamo para avisarme que llegara un poco tarde y que si podías cuidar a mi primo-en ese momento Serenity agradecía que su hija al menos recordara la llamada de su sobrina

Espera dijiste que Haruka te ll amo, pero de donde-

No sé, pero está en la registradora-Serenity no perdió ni un segundo y comenzó a llamar al número

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Michiru y Haruka se dirigían a la salida de la escuela cuando Michiru sintió que timbraba su celular

halo-contesto Michiru la llamada

Disculpe, esta Haruka con usted-hablo Serenity, aunque se sorprendió que le respondiera una mujer; pero no era momento para molestarla ahora-

Si ahora se lo paso-Michiru estaba un poco enojada, Haruka parece que estaba usando su celular como locutorio para hablar con mujeres-toma te llaman

Haruka al ver la cara de Michiru se asustó, así que tomo el celular-si….-

Haruka es urgente, quiero que vayas al hospital, tu madre acaba de tener un accidente-Haruka al escuchar esto abrió los ojos, estaba en shock, escuchaba bien

Haruka, Haruka por favor apúrate, ahora me voy con tu hermano para ir a verla-colgando rápidamente

Haruka aún seguía en shock por la noticia, hasta el pinto de asustar a Michiru, nunca lo había visto así

Tenoh, que pasa-

Toma gracias, yo me tengo que ir-saliendo corriendo rápidamente

¡Tenoh!-corrió pero no la escucho, se fue hacia su movilidad-tal vez esta apurado

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Haruka corría rápidamente hacia la parada de autobuses, pero no aparecía ninguna

Rayos porque demoras tanto maldito auto, mamá, yo debería estar ayudándote en vez de estar aquí estudiando, siempre estás tan cansada-decía Haruka temiendo que algo le pasara, queriendo salir un poco de lagrima, agarraba fuertemente la mochila para impedir que esas lagrimas cayeran; luego de que su papa los abandonara se juró así misma no botar una lagrima para no preocupar a su mamá

Tenoh, por que no subes y te dejo donde necesites ir- hablo una voz muy conocida para sus oídos, que al mirar bajaba las lunas polarizadas de su auto-vamos hagamos una tregua por hoy

No tenía otra opción si quería llegar rápido-tu ganas Kaioh, pero luego veré como te lo pago-subiendo al auto-al hospital por favor-Michiru se sorprendió, pero le hizo una seña al conducir para que vaya al lugar

Okey, por ahora no importa-

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Al llegar Haruka bajo corriendo hacia el hospital con Michiru tras de ella, llegaron donde se encontraba su tía junto con un confundido niño, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla y abrazar a su hermana que lloro cuando fue abrazado por este

¿Cómo está?-pregunto rápidamente-

Está un poco grave-decía su tía que unos momentos antes estaba conversando con el doctor que le informo todo

Al parecer las horas excesivas de trabajo la dejaron muy cansada y tuvo una recaída, teniendo como consecuencia que su mano este inmóvil por el momento ya que la cosedora de su mama cosió su mano y perdió mucha sangre

Puedo verla-

Aun no, está descansando, pero les avisare cuando despierte –dijo el doctor marchándose de ahí

Su hermano comenzó a llorar más al escuchar eso, su hermana solo lo pudo abrazar fuertemente- tranquilo Ben, mamá es fuerte y se repondrá ya veras

Serenity y Michiru no sabían que hacer les conmovía tanto esa escena que no evitaron botar unas lágrimas. Michiru ahora comprendía en parte porque se comportó así Haruka

Serenity al ver que había una chica con el mismo uniforme de su sobrino, pensó que era su compañera

Ben, porque no vamos a comprar algo para Haruka para que coma-bríndale una sonrisa-vamos o sino tú la conoces

Tienes razón tía-tomando su mano y dirigirse hacia una tienda

Kaioh-no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, supuso que le debía una explicación, después de todo la trajo hasta aquí-lo siento. No debí salir así de tu carro, gracias por traerme

No te preocupes Tenoh, ven siéntate-dándole unas palmadas a la silla de esperas- te sentirás mejor

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la silla, sentándose-siento que veas esto-ocultando sus ojos con sus cabellos, pero sintió una mano en su hombro

No te preocupes, ya te lo dije-brindándole una sonrisa que hizo a estremecer a Haruka, nunca pensó recibir eso de ella

Creo que mereces que te explique esto-suspirando

No es necesario, si no quieres no lo hagas-

Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo…

CONTINUARA….

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jejeje lo se me van a odiar, pero esto lo dejo como suspenso para que se imaginen que puede pasar en el siguiente capitulo

En el siguiente capítulo a pedido de Osaka les diré la vida de Haruka. Gracias a todos a todo cuídense y saludos

Atten: Kaiohsagitariotenoh


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Fue hace dos años cuando todo era felicidad en mi familia, a pesar que éramos pobres nunca dejamos que eso nos impidiera ser felices

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya llegue a casa-entraba un hombre a su casa muy alegre siendo recibidos por su hijos y esposa-hola mis amores como están jajaja

Bien amor, quieres comer ahora-recibiendo unos besos por su esposo

Claro, mientras yo me cambio-subiendo a su cuarto-y luego si desean podemos salir a caminar por el parque, ¿Qué les parece?

Claro-contestaron felices sus hijo y siendo observada por su madre que estaba muy contenta

Bueno pues a cambiarme y a divertinos-comportandose como un niño

Luego de comer, salieron al parque para caminar tomados de las manos, siendo admirados por cada persona que pasaba, pues les causaba tanta felicidad verlos

Quieren helados-

Si-contestaron los niños, siendo abrazados por su padre-y muchos abrazos

Jajaja claro niños-comprándoles los helados para ellos

Amor que tal si nos sentamos para verlos jugar

Claro amor, ellos están muy felices-

Si, gracias-abrazándola y dándole unos besos en las manos

Porque-pregunto un poco curiosa su esposa

Pues, por darme una familia así y ser la mejor esposa del mundo. Te amo y prometo nunca abandonarlos, quiero hacerlos feliz por el resto de mi vida

Amor…-siendo besada por su esposa y abrazarlo llorando

Jajaja Yuri…-acercándose para besarla, pero fueron detuvimos por sus hijos que los llegaron a abrazar

Nosotros también te queremos, papá-

Niños…-abrazándolos, quedándose así por unos minutos-buenos, hay que irnos ya quiero comer

Papá, tu siempre tienes hambre jajaja-

Buenos vamos-caminando nuevamente agarrados de las manos

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sin duda todo era muy hermoso para ser real-apretando los puños-lo peor de todo que siempre nos engañó-queriendo llorar, pero debía ser fuerte

Tenoh….-pero recibió una sonrisa cálida

Pero dos meses después comenzaron los problemas, mi padre se volvió una persona fría y siempre llegaba tarde

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya llegue-entrando muy serio, entrando a su casa sin abrazar a sus hijos

Papa yo….-pero le dio miedo dirigirse hacia él, sus ojos inexpresivos y fríos, la detuvo-nada-bajando la cabeza

Bueno, vayan a dormir, ya es tarde-retirándose a su habitación

Satoshi, no quieres comer-

Ja, para que si todos los días como lo mismo, que ya me aburre. No la quiero-

Satoshi….-bajando la cabeza, su esposo ya no era el mismo cariñoso y alegre de antes-claro, descansa

Mama que le pasa a papa-preguntaron tristes sus hijos

Nada mis amores, solo está cansado por el trabajo; vayan a dormir, mañana tienen escuela

Si mamá, despídenos de papá, cuando se vaya a dormir-dándole un beso en la mejilla a los dos

Yo se lo daré -sonriendo lo mejor posible, pero que caso daba no quería preocupar a sus hijos

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Creíamos que esto era temporal, como decía mamá; pero las cosas nunca se arreglaron, luego comenzó a beber y gritar a mamá

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Satoshi ingresaba a su casa mareado y con una botella en la mano

Satoshi, otra vez bebiste...-fue su mujer a recibirlo al ver que un poco más y se caía

Suelta buena para nada-sacándose los brazos de su esposa-voy a dormir, no quiero escuchar tu estúpida voz-subiendo a las escaleras

Espera…-pero fue lanzada por una cachetada que le había dado-Satoshi

No me toques perra, lárgate hacer otra cosa y no me jodas-cerrando su cuarto de un golpe

Mama estas bien-escucho a su hija-que te hizo papa

No pasa nada hija, solo me resbalé, no te preocupes-parándose rápidamente-ya es hora de dormir jovencita, ve a dormir

Claro-subiendo a la escalera-hasta mañana

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A pesar de eso, nosotros teníamos la esperanza que sea como antes; que él llegara y nos abrazara como siempre, con una sonrisa; pero estábamos equivocados, al transcurrir los meses, empeoraba la situación y sucedió ese día en que nos abandono

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Una señora caminaba por el centro, quería comprar algún vestido para verse mejor ante su esposo y mejoraran las cosa, pero cuando doblo a la esquina…

Vio a una mujer muy bella a lado de su esposo bien abrazados y como se detenían para besarse. Esta escena le impacto y al mismo tiempo sintió como se desgarraba su corazón, no podía creer que su esposo, aquel que le prometió fidelidad, lo encontraba con otra mujer

Luego de una hora regreso a su casa para preparar el almuerzo un poco pálida y llorando. Se encontró a su esposo con una maleta en la puerta

Al fin llegas…-hablo su esposo con la misma expresión de siempre

Que pasa-

Me voy de viaje por unos meses por trabajo-

O te iras con tu amante- mirándolo con tristeza-te vi esta tarde con ella en el centro

Su esposo un poco sorprendido por la respuesta y a la vez mostrando una sonrisa-vaya no pensé que fuera tan rápido, pero que puedo decir, siempre has sido una idiota. Tienes razón me voy para siempre de aquí, me aburrí de ti y de esos bastardos, esta mujer me podrá dar lo que yo siempre quise

Y que se supone que quieres-pregunto molesta y a arrepentida, estas palabras le dolerían demasiado

Dinero, poder y ella es más joven tú, hermosa y talentosa, pero tu una simple mujer, sin ofrecer nada a nadie, tonta y sin belleza alguna-agarrándole la cara y botándola al piso-no sirves para nada

Si eso crees, entonces vete y no vulvas, porque ni yo ni tus hijos te necesitamos, puedes irte con cual mujer que quieras hasta toma-tirándole el anillo de bodas-no lo necesito

Hasta en los últimos momentos eres así, pero no te preocupes, tampoco necesito a esos bastardos, es mas a veces pienso que nos son mis hijos...-pero recibió una cachetada

No digas eso, yo solo estuve contigo bastardo-pero le tiró un puñete que la mando al piso nuevamente, sangrando en los labios

No me toques con tus sucias manos- pero vio como llegaban sus hijos para ver a su mama

Mamá-viendo como sangraba del labio-que le hiciste, maldito-lanzándose a él con intensión de pegarle

Ohh Haruka-dándole un rodillazo en el estómago-siempre serás débil como tu mama y tu un llorón como siempre; son unos débiles

Te equivocas-comenzando a pararse tocándose en estomago-no te necesitamos para ser fuertes Satoshi Kidowa, yo los protegeré de ti, así que lárgate

Jajá, como siempre haciéndote la heroína por eso los detesto, viven en un mundo de fantasía-cogiendo su maleta, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo-la próxima que nos veamos, vendrás arrastrándote ante mí a pedirme ayuda-saliendo de la casa y subiéndose a un auto lujoso

Rayos-cayo Haruka golpeando en piso con los puños-Te juro que estás muerto para nosotros Satoshi Kidowa

Hijo, estas bien-acercándose su madre y su hermano, ella solo fue y los abrazo-mama, Ben les juro que los protegeré

Desde ese entonces su mamá comenzó a trabajar para mantenerlos, al principio fue difícil porque que su mama no encontraba trabajo, aunque luego ingreso a una empresa textil, pagándoles una miseria, teniendo ella que hacer horas extras

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tenoh-abrazándolo- lo siento

No lo sientas, no hiciste nada-separándose-solo sé que protegeré a mi mama y a Ben

Michiru solo pudo sonreír, no podía creer por lo que había pasado por todos estos años, y a la vez lo admiraba por ser así, claro eso no se lo diría

Gracias, princesita presumida-sonriendo, ante esto vio como Michiru se enojaba-_ no sé lo que estoy sintiendo por ti Kaioh, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti_

Tonto, egocéntrico- _es verdad, sin duda me enamore de ti _

Continuara…

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Si lo se me mataran, lo siento pero con esto de estudiar para entrar a la universidad se me acorta el tiempo

Por cierto gracias a todos los comentarios como Osaka, Janet Haruka, Ana Tenoh, Guest, 1982, Chat´ de´ Lune, Oso... que me has estado motivando para seguir con esta historia, procurare actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, es un poco de mi historia Jejeje

El próximo capítulo veremos cómo le ira a Haruka ahora que su mama estará enferma y su relación con Michiru

Atte.: tenohsagitariokaioh

PD: A por cierto Chat´ de´ Lune si soy de signo sagitario y también me gusta saint seiya


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Por un momento se quedaron viendo fijamente, tratando de descubrir sus sentimientos del uno al otro, pero fue interrumpido por llegada de su tía y hermano

Haruka, toma para que comas- entregándole un sándwich y refresco- ¿como es que aun no te has desmayado? 

Bueno...jeje- un poco nervioso- para que veas que soy de hierro

Si claro tanto que te has desmayado-hablo Michiru molesta, no le gustaba que mintiera-en la escuela

Trago fuerte, su tía lo iría a matar

Gracias kaioh-pensaba Haruka-como salgo de esta

Haruka...-la miraba su tía que si era posible la mataría-quiero que comas inmediatamente y no quiero escusas

Okey-cogiéndolo y empezando a comer

A para ti también...-se detuvo al no saber su nombre.

Michiru Kaioh- dándole la mano en forma de saludo

Gracias por cuidar a mi sobrino-luego le comenzó a codear-dime ¿eres su novia?

Al escuchar esas palabras Haruka se atraganto con el pan y Michiru se supo como un tomate

Ohhh voy a tener una hermana- dijo Ben, haciendo que se sonrojen- y es muy bonita

Noooo- respondieron ambos y al mirarse eran un rojo vivo

Como podría se novio de un egocéntrico-

Pues yo nunca de una princesita mimada-

Tonto-

Caprichosa-

Idiota-

Tonta

Ben y Serenity se quedaban viendo como espectadores de primera fila al ver como ellos discutían, comenzando a reírse

Y que se ríen- preguntando ambos

Pues que parecen esposos-

Al escucharlo se avergonzaron mas, iban a decir algo, pero se detuvieron al escuchar al doctor

Familiares de la señora Yuri no- llego un doctor

Si aquí - contestaron-¿como esta doctor?

Afortunadamente ya esta mejor y despierta, pide ver a sus hijos

Sintieron mucho alivio al escuchar esas palabras Haruka y felices, pronto estaría su madre en casa Y juntos

Podemos verla-preguntaron Ben y Haruka

Claro, por aquí por favor-llevándolos al cuarto donde estaba ella

Al entrar no pudo mas Ben y comenzó a llorar corriendo hacia ella, quien estaba despierta

Hijos...-habla una madre con dolor, no solo físico, sino sentimental, el ver a sus hijos llorando aunque Haruka no lo mostraba, era mil veces peor

Mamá...- hablaba Haruka, tomándole las manos, por mas que quería ser fuerte, ver a su madre en estas condiciones lo hacia sentir culpable- lo siento, debí apoyarte mas con el trabajo

Hijo- silenciando lo con un dedo en sus labios-no es tu culpa, fue un descuido mio, por dormirme

Pero como no vas a estar cansada, si ni siquiera has dormido bien-

Yo lo hago por ustedes, porque quiero que estén bien, que sean felices

Como nos pides que seamos felices si ni siquiera tu lo estas, las horas que llegas a casa, no descansas...

Mis amores, mientras ustedes me necesiten estaré ahí. No importa siempre les daré lo mejor-

Mamá.. se volvía a dormir por los calmantes

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ven sientate-dijo la tía de Haruka-Michiru

Gracias-sentándose, brindándole una sonrisa

Y dime¿que es Haruka para ti?-esta vez de forma seria y amigable

Bue_bueno-sonrojándose un poco-es...No sabría como explicarlo, porque ni amigos somos; diría que solo somos compañeros

Pues dejame decirte que no parecen, no lo tomes a mal pero contigo es diferente-tratando de explicárselo

¿Cómo que diferente?, el solo esta molestándome-haciendo un puchero

Jejeje a pesar que él tiene una barrera que nadie puede pasar, ni yo que soy su tía me cuenta sus problemas, nunca le a gustado decirlos

Entiendo-sorprendiéndose por las palabras de la tía de Haruka- aunque a pesar de los problemas que ha tenido ha sabido salir adelante

Si, lo se, mi hija lo adora, es una admiración para el que sepa su historia; pero tengo miedo que en consecuencia de todo eso no goce de su adolescencia como debo ser

Yo...con lo que escuche también sentiría admiración, porque tengo padres y los amo, no podría vivir sin uno de ellos

Lo que hizo mi cuñado fue imperdonable, tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas: rechazos, desprecios, humillaciones; supongo que eso lo volvió desconfiado y sobreproctector con su familia, no quiere que nada nos pase- poniendo una mirada triste al recordarlo, luego volteo a verla- es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor

Claro, el que desee-

Quisiera que CUIDES de él, a pasado por mucho y no me gustaría que lo lastimaran- sosteniéndole las manos y mirándola a los ojos

Yo...- no sabia que decir. Ella le estaba pidiendo que cuide a su "peor" enemigo

Por favor ..-se lo pedía con el corazón en la mano- se que lo que te pido es difícil, pero el al menos te escucha

Es esta bien, no le prometo nada, pero lo intentare- por alguna extraña razón no podía decir

Muchas gracias- abrazándola

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Veo que se quedo dormida- hablo el doctor luego de haber entrado a la habitación- no se preocupen los medicamentos que le di le están haciendo efecto, por lo tanto despertara hasta mañana

Gracias doctor- parándose Haruka- iré hablar con mi tia- caminando hacia la puertas con permiso

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Así que tu estas en la misma aula de Haruka preguntó Serenity

Si, aunque poco nos hablamos, mas para pelear jeje-

Así que como siempre hablando mal de mí, Kaioh- hablo una voz susurrándole en el oído que la hizo pararse en un instante

¡Como te atrevez hablarme así y no hablo de ti! Como si fueras importante- esta sonrojada o molesta, Haruka no podía distinguir, pero se veía hermosa

Tranquila, no es necesario que te alteres jajaja-

Encima te ríes de mí, eres un idiota- cruzándose de brazos con una venita en su frente-

Jajaja Haruka deja de molestar a tu novia- dijo su tía para molestarlo

¡Que no es mi novia(o)!- dijeron los dos molestos

Jajaja y por qué te sonrojas- dirigiéndole una mirada picara

Yyo no estoy sonrojado- cruzándose de brazos- por cierto mamá ya esta descansando- cambiando de tema, no quería darle escusas a su tia para molestarlo

Qué bien- luego miro la hora y se dio cuenta que eran a las nueve de la noche- vaya que rápido pasa el tiempo, sera mejor que te vayas con tu hermano a la casa y descanses

Pero, yo iba a quedarme-

Y perder sueño y clases, nunca. Tu madre me mataría, además Ben esta cansado y necesita dormir

Si, pero tu también, y mi tío y Serena- no quería abusar de la confianza de su tía, suficiente tenia con cuidar a Ben

Tranquilo, que tal si vas y descansa y mañana vienés después de clases- dándole una opción

Yo...-iba hablar, pero justamente llegó el doctor

No se preocupen señores, solo necesito que me den su numero telefónico y nosotros les avisaremos en caso de una emergencia

Excelente, entonces todo arreglado, Haruka ve a buscar a Ben para irnos- mientras se dirigía con el doctor- yo iré con él para arreglar todo

Okey- comenzando a caminar, pero vio como Michiru estaba mirándolo-¡Qué!

Me vas a dejar sola aquí- poniendo sus manos en la cintura-

Pues... si quieres acompañame- comenzando a caminar nuevamente, siendo seguido por ella

Llegaron a la habitación donde vieron a Ben en la cama junto a su mamá dormido y agarrando su mano

Ben- caminando hacía él-_ debe estar muy cansado_\- separo sus manos de la de su mamá y lo alzo para cargarlo en sus brazos

Haruka, crees que mamá este bien- escucho en susurros dormidos,

Claro, pronto estará con nosotros como siempre- sintiendo como se durmió completamente- vamos- refiriéndose a Michiru- tú también debes estar cansada

No, para nada- pensó en algo para aliviar el clima- seras un buen padre

Esto sonrojo un poco a Haruka- depende quién sea mi esposa- mirándola a los ojos, haciéndose que se sonroje-

Que desafortunada sería entonces- no perdería ante él- porque tienes un temperamento..

Donde te quedas- acercándose a ella- eres peor que yo- poniéndose frente a ella

Ya veras que- pero no terminó, Haruka se había agachado dándole un beso en la frente- Haruka..

Gané, esta pelea- dirigiéndose a la puerta- presumida

Tonto- siguiéndolo sonrojada

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Terminado de hacer los papeleos, se dirigieron a la salida todos, conversando amenamente

Si desean los puedo llevar a su casa- dijo Michiru que hasta ahora había recordado que estaba su chofer en el mismo lugar

No te preocupes, ya hiciste demasiado- respondió Serenity- no queremos causarle problemas con sus padres, además ya es tarde y es peligroso

Insisto, además mis padres están de viaje y me quedaría mejor si los llevo, como dice ya es muy tarde y peligroso, por favor

¿Qué piensas Haruka?- dirigiéndose a su sobrina

Diría que no, pero ya es tarde y peligroso-

Bueno, esta decidido, suban- subieron al auto, para dirigirse cada uno a sus casas.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Haruka, donde los esperaban la hija de Serenity y esposo

Amor, qué haces aquí- abrazando a su hija y esposo- pensaba que estabas descansando

Estaba preocupado por ustedes y Serena estaba preocupada por Haruka

Harukaaaaa- un poco mas tumbándolo si no fuera porque tenía a Ben en sus brazos-

Hola cabeza de bombón- dándole un beso en la frente-

Ohhhh quién es ella- pregunto su tío- tu novia Haruka

Nooo- dijeron los tres, pero se quedaron viendo a Serena

Verdad que ella no es- preguntó con ojos de cachorrito-

No, solo es una... amiga- decirlo, no sabía como lo tomaría Michiru

¿Porqué no quieres que sea su novia, hija?-

Es que... no quiero que sufra- sorprendiendo a todos su respuesta, sobretodo a Michiru que vio como toda su familia se preocupaban por él

Tranquila cabeza de bombón- sobandole la cabeza- nadie me hará dañó, ahora acompáñame a dejar a Ben a su cuarto

Si- respondió alegre, no quería que su primo sufra como antes, no permitiría que alguien le haga daño

Yo me voy, ya es un poco tarde- levantándose del sofá, ya que había conversado un buen rato con los tíos de Haruka

Si, yo te acompaño- saliendo ambos de la casa- gracias por todo Kaioh- despidiéndose después que ella se subiera al auto

No agradezca, todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando- encendiendo el auto para irse

Te gusta, verdad- dijeron sus tíos al ver que su sobrina se quedaba viendo el auto en que se fue Michiru

Tonterías- un poco sonrojando- además si lo estuviera no pertenezco a su mundo- caminado a su casa

Eso es un sí- dijeron ambos- te mereces ser feliz, estoy segura que tu también le gustas

Adiós tía, gracias por todo- cerrando su casa- _tal vez si, es un amor confuso _

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Al siguiente día fue al hospital para ir a verla. Al llegar fue recibido por su por el doctor

Buenas, ¿Cómo está?- preguntó primeramente

Muy bien, no habido ninguna complicación, solo tiene que terminar de firmar algunos documentos y pagar por adelantado antes de que le den de alta

No era hasta que salga- dijo preocupado

Lo lamento son reglas del hospital, tiene hasta dos días para pagar -

Ssi no se preocupe, solo dígame donde firmar

Claro, acompañame-

Al terminar de firmar salió de ahí, tenía que ver alguna alternativa para pagar los gastos del hospital, pero cómo. De pronto le llego a la mente una idea, aunque era muy peligrosa, encima se se metía en esa clase de trabajos

No tengo opción, tendré que hacerlo- dirigiéndose a un lugar muy conocido para él. Cuando llegó vio el mismo bar de mala muerte de siempre, pero sólo buscaría a una persona en especial. Entro siendo visto por hombres ebrios, musculosos, mujeres que vendían su cuerpo a cambio de dinero. Llegó a la barra y se sentó

Busco a ti jefe- con una mirada seria

Tenoh, cuanto tiempo, sabia que regresarías otra vez- dirigiéndolo a una oficina que al entrar pudo ver a prostitutas con un hombre, mientras las besaba y tocaba sin ningún pudor

Deja los juegos Slash, vengo por negocios- mientras el se detenía a ver quien era, sorprendiéndose y riendo para quitarse de ahí

Pero no es nada menos que mi amigo Tenoh, sabia que volverías, sentándose en su escritorio con los pies arriba y agarrando un cigarrillo para inhalarlo y botarlo- a que vienes a esta humilde posada

Para hacer un trato contigo- viendo como las chicas que estaban con el tenían su mirada en ella como devorándola. Seguramente estaban así por las drogas_\- pobres_

Si es para eso, eres Bienvenido,- sacando unos papeles para ponerlo en la mesa

Quiero volver a correr en tus carreras- caminando hacia el escritorio

Jajaja excelente, pero necesitaras una condición- sonriendo- tendrás que firmar para que no haya problemas, ni responsabilidades por lo que te pase

Que tramas, tú sabes que no te faltaría a mi palabra-

Lo se, pero las cosas han cambiado, cinco carreras, en cada que ganes tendrás cinco mil dolares, pero claro me darás el 65% de esa ganancia

Tsk como siempre tan explotador-

Conoces las reglas, decide lo haces o no, es tu elección. SÓLO CINCO CARRERAS- mientras ponía un lapicero en el escritorio.

Mientras miraba al papel y al lapicero, sabia que si firmaba, él tendría un haz bajo la manga, pero también estaba su familia. TENÍA QUE DECIDIR

_**Continuara...**_

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Aquí está otro capítulo, gracias por los comentarios. Me han animado para seguir.

Ahora que pasará en la vida de Haruka, esperemos que su mamá recupere pronto.

Por favor no olviden dejar comentarios me han motivado en el pequeño tiempo que tengo para escribir llegue mi inspiración

Chat'de'Lune: te dejare a ti para que pienses que crees que sea, si lo logras haré un capítulo especial para ti ;)

Qué hará Haruka ahora para pagar la los gastos de su madre aceptara o no,¿qué creen?. Hasta el próximo capitulo

No olviden dejar comentarios

Atten: tenohsagitoariokaioh

Saludos y cuidense


	6. Chapter 6

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

¿Qué dices?, he escuchado que tu mamá esta en el hospital, es una pena- sabía que sin decía esas palabras él no dudaría en aceptar sus condiciones

No me presiones Slash, no eres un hombre de fiar- se fue acercando más a su escritorio con una mirada intimidante- no te metas con tu familia, no sabes lo que pudo hacer por ella

Entonces demuestra que la amas, ganando estas carreras- sonriendo como si no le afectara su mirada en lo más mínimo- o no podrás pagar sus gastos

Okey, acepto SOLO CINCO CARRERAS- firmando en papel, luego voltea para retiraste, pero de detenido por su voz

Espera- sacando una caja- toma

¿Qué es eso?- señalando la caja con poco desconfianza

Pues, fácil, un celular o quieres que te vaya a decir a tu casa a informar el lugar de tus carreras- vio como la comenzó a coger, para sacar un celular – Te mandare mensajes, así que debes estar pendiente

Okey, si eso es todo me retiro. Nos veremos otro día- guardó el celular y se dirigió a la salida

Jajajaja Haruka, te tengo en mis manos y esta vez no podrás escaparte, de eso me encargo yo- sonriendo de una forma maligno pensando en el dinero que recibiría ahora que esta él nuevamente

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sabes que acabas de vender tu alma a alguien peor que un demonio- habló un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años-

Lo se y no me importa, Marcos- conocía a ese señor, era a quien le tenía más confianza en este miserable mundo- si es por mi familia, la vendería más de una vez

Lo sé, pero él nunca cumple lo que dice y dudó que te deje ir como última vez- recordando que se salvo de ser el esclavo de él- sólo ten cuidado

No te preocupes, lo haré- salió del lugar para dirigirse a ver a su mamá

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Llegó al hospital, pensando en el lío que se había metido esta vez, sin embardo no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, esta vez cuidaría a su mamá como ella lo hizo con ellos. Sólo esperaba que se recupere

Estaba tan absorta del tiempo que no se dio cuenta que chocó con una chica dándose en la cabeza

Rayos, pero que cabeza tan dura- se quejó por el dolor

Deberías ver por donde vas, cabeza hueca- _esa voz…no, no, no…¡Kaioh!_-

De todas las personas que no quiero encontrar, eres la primera que aparece- parándose rápidamente

Pues no te creas el centro del mundo, yo tampoco quería encontrarte, pero tengo tan mala suerte que donde sea te veo- mirando molesta a punto de querer golpearlo

Mira ,princesita mimada, yo sólo vengó a ver a mi mamá- en ese entonces se da cuenta donde se encuentran- espera, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a acompañar a tu tía a ver a tu mamá- cruzando los brazos- no te hagas el importante

¡Oye!, sólo preguntaba niñita-

Por lo que veo, ustedes no pueden conversar sin pelear- apareció su tía con una sonrisa, estaba buscando a Michiru, aunque no fue difícil llegar a ella con los gritos podía escuchar desde la habitación de su hermana- en serio parecen esposos

Un matrimonio destinado al divorcio- dijeron ambos y mirarse como si salieran rayos de ellos.

Okey chicos, pero es un hospital, no su casa para que estén discutiendo aquí. Hay enfermos- luego de decir esas palabras se sonrojaron tanto, pues habían olvidado que estaban en uno hospital. Como ya se sabía donde sea que se encontrarán salían discutiendo.

Lo siento, pero quien no pelearía con una persona así- señalando a Haruka como si fuera la peor cosa- no pensé encontrarlo aquí

¡Oye!, como si a mi me gustaras para encontrarte donde quiera que vaya- iban a comenzar a discutir nuevamente, siendo observados por las personas que pasaban por ahí

Chicos, vamos a comer mejor, nos acompañas Michiru- después de haberla llamado para que la acompañara era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle

Claro, sólo lo hago por usted-

Ja, ni a la esquina iría contigo así me paguen- se molestó mucho por lo que dijo Michiru-_ ¿quién no quisiera estar conmigo por un momento? Y es más, ni siquiera me ¡gusta!_

Haruka, tú ni Michiru comen, así si que quieras o no vendrás con nosotras, ya te perdiste el desayudo. No vayas a querer que me moleste contigo- habló con sinceridad, su sobrino la conocía, si ella llegaba a molestarse, todos en su casa salían corriendo.

Eso asustó a Haruka, tenía entendido que cuando se molestaba lo mejor era no encontrarla en tu camino, hasta su tío le tenía miedo- s si, como digas tía Serenity

Vámonos linda- camino hacia la salida con una sonrisa maliciosa, era fácil convencer a su sobrino

Si, le diré a mi chofer para que nos recoja- quería reírse en ese momento de Haruka, era la primera vez que lo veía como una cachorrito indefenso

No lo creo, tu carro es muy suntuoso- mirándola retadoramente, sabía que de estaba riendo por dentro por su mala suerte- puede traer muchos problemas

Y en que nos iremos, genio-

Fácil, en un autobús o al menos que no hayas subido alguno en tu vida- con una sonrisa maliciosa, se cobraría su burla

Cla claro que lo he subido- no quería negar que en su vida, había subido a un autobús, siempre era llevada por su chofer a cualquier lugar, pero no lo iba a decir frente a él

Si lo dices, entonces vámonos….-

Caminaron al paradero del autobús mientras su tía y ella hablaban sobre la escuela, cosa que Haruka no le interesaba. Subieron al bus y Michiru estaba asombrado, no era tan malo como decía las personas de su estatus social. A ella le parecía divertido.

Mientras Haruka estaba sorprendido, pues pensaba que ella iba bajarse en el primer paradero que encontraba, eso le alegro, al menos era una persona humilde, pero claro que no se lo iba a decir

Sorprendido- lo llamó una voz a su costado, su tía había insistido en que vayan juntos que no pudo reusarse

Por supuesto, pensaba que a las niñas como tú, nunca se subirían a un transporte como éste-

Pues pensaste mal, no soy como todos- haciendo un puchero, que le pareció muy tierno a Haruka, a veces podía ser como una niña

Lo se y eso me alegra- lo dijo en susurros para no ser escuchado, sin embargo ella si lo había hecho, sonriendo por las palabras

Llegaron a su casa, siendo recibidos por su familia e ingresaron para comer y reírse de las ocurrencia de Serena y sus amigas, a Michiru les parecieron agradables, eran como pequeñas hermanas para Haruka, no pensaba ver esa faceta de ella y le gustaba. Pasaron las horas entre risas, preguntas y peleas, llegando hasta la noche

Vaya, pasa muy rápido el tiempo, no es así querida- habló el esposo de Serenity que conversaba con Michiru. Le agradaba mucho la chica y se alegraba mucho por su sobrino que aunque lo negaran de sentían atraídos mutuamente

Así es querido, pero ya es un poco tarde- respondió preocupada, ya eran las diez de la noche y era muy peligroso estar en la calle

No de preocupen, llamaré a mi chofer- dijo de lo más relajada Michiru, le agradaba mucho la compañía de esta familia

Que tonta eres, aquí es muy peligroso, aún peor con tu carro puedes llamar mucho la atención- Michiru le iba a recriminar, pero pensado lo bien, tenía razón, no quería causar problemas a su chofer

Entonces tendrás que llevarla a su casa, Haruka- en ese momento se reprendió mentalmente, ahora tenía que irla a dejar a su casa

Claro a mi casa o al hospital- dijo con sarcasmo- o mejor aún a la morgue

Jajajaja, no te preocupes él es un excelente conductor- dijo el señor antes de que empiecen a discutir nuevamente- puedes llevar la moto que esta en la cochera

Entonces vámonos- se sorprendió lo fácil que fue convencerlo- voy a sacarla, espérame en la puerta – parándose rápidamente para dirigirse a la cochera

Jajajaja a veces olvidamos que esa es la debilidad de Haruka- riendo por lo infantil que podía ser- vamos, no lo hagamos esperan o no podrá esperar mucho tiempo

Salieron de la casa para ver que ella ya estaba esperándola muy sonriente

Gracias por todo, fue un gusto conocerlo Señor Kenji-

El gusto fue mío, conocer a una jovencita muy hermosa-

Ahora sé, de donde aprendió Haruka- dijo Serenity con una sonrisa, él y su sobrino eran unos expertos coqueteando a cuanta mujer se les aparezca

Jajajaja si ya lo note- fue la moto donde estaba Haruka, recibió un casco y se subió- será mejor que llegue viva o te arrepentirás

No te preocupes, si lo quisiera ya lo habría hecho, además le caes bien a mi familia es un punto a tu favor- encendió la moto, manejando hacia la casa de ella, pero iría por el camino más largo, quedó ir por el mar

Michiru se dio cuenta del desvío, no obstante no dijo nada, sólo vio como estaban en la playa, agradecía internamente por el paseo abrazándolo más por la cintura, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel, se sentía tan bien estar en sus así que recostó su cabeza en su espalda

Haruka se había sorprendido por la actitud de Michiru, haciendo erizar su piel por el contacto y estaba más segura que estaba sonrojada por esa acción

Siguieron el camino llegando a una casa muy bonita, mientras se abría las rejas. Apagó su moto, aunque se dio cuenta que Michiru no se movía para bajar y se dio cuenta que estaba dormida

_Genial, se quedó dormida, tendré que cargarla- _se separó con cuidado, cogiéndola entre sus brazos para abrir la puerta, era tan grande la casa que no sabía donde estaba su habitación, optando por elegir la primera que se cruzara en su camino, entró, la recostó en su cama quitando sus zapatos y arropándola

Sabía que no lo podía negar, pero se veía tan hermosa siendo iluminada por la luz de la luna que quiso besarla. Se fue acercando lentamente para cumplir con su objetivo, probando esos labios, para mañana no se acordaría de nada, se separó de ella, dándole un beso en la frente. Salió de la habitación, encontrado a una empleada

Sólo he venido a dejarla a su habitación, se a quedado dormida- dijo antes que ella malinterpretara

No se preocupe joven- respondió la empleada que aparentaba como setenta años y si no se equivocaba era su nana- agradezco por traerla, ya me comenzaba a angustia por mi niña

Bueno, me retiro- fue acompañado por la nana hasta la salida- gracias

Prendió su moto y se retiró por la misma ruta, sintió como sonaba su celular, parando para contestar

Alo-contesto la llamada

Mi estimado Haruka, llamo para decirte que tu carrera será mañana, te mandare la dirección y la hora por mensaje, te estaré esperando-

Okey- cortó la llamada para seguir manejando, mañana necesitaría una movilidad para salir- _mañana comenzará mi pesadilla, sólo espero no tener ninguna sorpresa_

**Continuará…..**

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lo sé, me tarde un poquito en actualizar, no tengo excusa jejeje. Sólo quiero agradecer a todos sus comentario, un saludo muy especial a Osaka que me animado a seguir escribiendo. Espero que les guste este capítulo

ATTE: harukasagitariokaioh


	7. capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Haruka estacionó la moto en la casa de su tío, abrió la puerta encontrándolo sentado en su taller con dos tazas de café que tanto le gustaba.

Si sabes que vamos a ser, verdad- se acercó a él, tomando su taza y sentarse a su costado

¿Qué pasa tío?- sabia que cuando hablaba con él, no tenia escapatoria para contarle sus problemas, aunque lo quería, odiaba que se metiera en su vida

Haruka, sabes que te considero mi hija, quiero saber qué esta pasando contigo, casi ni hablas con nosotros- lo miro con reproche, a Haruka sentía como mil agujas se incrustaban en su corazón, no quería preocuparlos- ya no nos pides consejos, todo lo quieres hacer sola

Lo siento, pero no tengo la obligación de contar mis problemas- mirándolo seriamente, sabia que se había metido en un problema y muy pronto se enteraría- gracias por el café, pero mañana tengo clases

¡Siéntate!- hablo con voz fuerte y clara que hizo erizarle la piel- y no lo volveré a repetir

Haruka solo se sentó con una mirada seria, sabia que no tenía escapatoria a sus preguntas

No tengo nada que decirte- se cruzó de brazos. Su tío solo la miraba con una seriedad que le calaba los huesos

Él solo suspiro- has cambiado mucho, Haruka. Ya no eres la misma persona de antes- aquellas palabras y la mirada de decepción en su tío, hizo que se sienta la persona más miserable de su vida- puedes irte, mañana tienes clases

Yo….. buenas noches- se levanto, dejando la taza en la mesa. Sentía unas profundas ganas de llorar, pero cómo decirle a su tío que acababa de regresar a las carreras clandestinas

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Era un nuevo día y también su primera carrera, no había dormido nada y cómo hacerlo si solo esta pensando en lo que iría a pasar en un futuro, ya que en esas carreras todo es imprevisto, podía hasta morir ahí y para colmo trabajaba para Slash, un ser abominable que sólo le importaba ganar dinero acosta de todo, incluso de su vida. Se paró la cama, listo para arreglarse, sacó uniforme, dirigiéndose a bañar; necesitaría una ducha muy fría para calmar su mente

Luego de unos momentos, salió del baño, su apariencia cansada, miró su cuerpo desnudo, tenía algunas cicatrices de su "última" carrera

Flash back

_Estaba en su última vuelta para ganar, pero no la tenia fácil, detrás de el se encontraba su adversario quién era conocido por lo tramposo que era sólo por ganar una carrera. Sabia que no debía confiarse, su mamá había descubierto TODO lo que hacía por las noches, a un recuerda el dolor de las bofetadas que le dio, hasta sacarle sangre; pero eso era poco al sentir como su corazón se rompía al ver a su mamá llorando y preocupada._

_Esta última vuelta consistía en pasar por unas curvas estrechas que la mayoría caía y moría, antes de la meta decían que había aceite. No por gusto la llamaban «La pista de la muerte». Cruzó con agilidad las curvas, mientras veía por el retrovisor como los otros carros caían uno a a uno, que pena les daba esas personas. Seguía avanzando, no obstante sintió como era golpeado por detrás, era de Terry, quién le seguía los pasos y si no se equivocaba no sólo quería ganar sino acabar con él y demostrar quiera él mejor en las carreras. Estaba cerca de la meta, justo veía el aceite, pasar sería facial, a veces ser un cerebrito te da muchas facilidades y esta no era la excepción. Pasó la pista con aceite, aunque no se percató que había fuego y clavos delante de él y para colmo su "querido" amigo lo estaba rebasando y había activado su nitro. El carro de Terry se destabilizó, provocando que también el se estrellara con su carro, haciendo que de vueltas de campana, desde luego ahí no acabaría todo. Vio el carro de Terry cubierto de llamas lo llevaba con todo, cruzando la meta de alguna u otra forma, incendiados los dos carros y sentir como un pedazo de metal había perforado su estómago y brazos _

_Creo que mamá me va a matar- tosió un poco de sangre y cubrió su herida, salió del carro con las justas, vio como Terry aún estaba en el carro, fue lentamente hacía ahí, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para que los carros explosionen_

_Rayos, esto de héroe no es lo mío-dijo con dificultad. Abrió la puerta, lo sacó, llevándolo en los hombros para luego ser lanzados por la explosión_

_La onda expansiva los hizo caer abruptamente en el pavimento, las personas comenzaban a llegar poco a poco, mientras él perdía el conocimiento _

_Fin del flashback _

Comenzó a vestirse, salió de su habitación y entro cuidadosamente a la de su hermano mientras dormía. Lo observó durante unos minutos, cerrando la puerta

Sé que no soy un buen hermano, pero al menos sé que Ben necesita más a mamá que a mi y pienso hacer lo imposible para lograrlo.

Salió de su casa, pasando por una bodega, compró una cajetilla de cigarros. Últimamente estaba muy estresado y aunque para el estaba prohibido fumar, no podía evitarlo en una situación como esta

Al llegar al Mugen fue directo a su clase, no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, estaba muy cansado de todo. Poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos, unos querían hablar con ella, pero Haruka sólo daba cortas respuestas, haciendo entender que no quería hablar

Hoy Tenoh está muy distraído- comenzaban hablar las chicas entre ellas- muchos han intenta hablarle, pero él no responde como siempre

Si, qué le habrá pasado- sin embargo, Michiru las estaba escuchando, sabiendo la respuesta a sus interrogantes- si quiere yo lo podría "consolar"

Al escuchar eso, sintió como algo dentro de ella le decía matar a esa chica, la chica sintió como el aire se puso muy frío, al voltear vio como Michiru la estaba mirando

Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos un examen sorpresa, pero algunos alumnos estarán exonerados por sus excelentes calificaciones- sacó unas hojas de su maletín, comenzando a ir de lugar en lugar, dejando los exámenes en cada carpeta

A los alumnos que no les di el examen, pueden retirarse y regresar en una hora- sólo dos alumnos se pararon, siendo estos Haruka y Michiru. A nadie le sorprendió que ellos salieran, pues eran los más inteligentes del mugen, sin olvidar que eran los más cotizados por la escuela

Si profesor- mencionaron ambos, mientras salían del aula

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Michiru había despertado con una sensación muy hermosa, pero como un balde de agua fría recordó que se había quedado dormida en la espalda de Haruka

Cómo llegué a mi cuarto- se asustó al ver entrar a su nana que la veía con una sonrisa un poco picarona- hola nana

Hola mi niña, veo que has amanecido muy bien- ella se sonroja, aún no recordaba que había pasado luego de quedarse dormida- _me pregunto que me habrá hecho _

Tu novio te dejó en la habitación y luego se fue- ahora Michiru se había puesto como un tomate, provocando que ella se riera

Él no es mi novio- su nana podía ser muy molestosa en ocasiones, luego pensaría como matar a Haruka

Pues tu cara dice otra cosa, es un chico muy guapo y caballero- solo se paró y fue al baño para cambiarse y olvidar este momento

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Haruka fue al baño a mojarse la cara, no había dormido casi nada, tenía un poco de sueño. Caminó un poco más y se sentó en el jardín apartado de la escuela, lo bueno es que tenía una hora para pensar. Tomo un cigarro y el encendedor que tenía en su saco

El pasado a veces puede ser doloroso….

Flashback

_Al despertar, vio que estaba en un cuarto blanco, está no era su habitación. Miro el techo, recordó lo que había sucedido y como había terminado. Esa era la última carrera y si ganaba le pagaría todo a Slash, pero si no pasaba eso tendría que trabajar para él como un esclavo _

_Genial, ahora no se que voy a ser- cerro los ojos, quería llorar, se había metido en este problema para que su mamá no trabajara más, pero a veces las cosas no salen como quieres _

_Se abrió la puerta y se encontró con su mamá mirándolo a los ojos, no sabía que hacer, si se pudiera matar lo haría en ese instante, lo haría sin dudarlo _

_Su mamá avanzó hacia él rápidamente y le dio una bofetada volteándole la cara, para sentir luego unos brazos alrededor de él _

_No sabes cuanto estuve preocupada por ti, llevas tres días dormido- sentía como las lágrimas llegaban hasta su cuello, aún estaba en shock- pensé que te perdería _

_Mamá, yo….lo siento- la acompaño en su dolor y solo la pudo abrazar muy fuerte, como si de un niño se tratase- lo siento _

_Hija, mírame- levanto su rosto y la vio, sus ojos igual a la de ella- nunca te voy a dejar, eres mi niña, siempre estaré para ti y vamos a salir adelante _

_Fin del flashback _

Mamá, lo siento- decía mientras fumaba y sentía como unas lágrimas salían sin su permiso, no sabia qué hacer, si tan solo tuvieran dinero. Esto no estaría sucediendo

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Michiru caminaba por los pasillos, no tenía mucho que hacer, quería encontrar a Haruka y agradecer haberla llevado a su casa y por quedarse dormida, pero no lo pudo evitar, su espalda muy cómoda y cálida.

Sacudió su cabeza, cómo podía pensar en eso, sólo tenía que encontrarlo y pedirle disculpas. Luego…..no tenía ni idea que hacer

Seguía caminando, pero un olor la hizo detenerse, si no se equivocaba a humo, pero no había ningún incendio. Se acercó un poco más y pudo ver a distancia un chico que fumaba

_Que acaso no tienen respeto a esta escuela, peor aún si lo encontraban lo más seguro es que lo expulsen- _decía así misma, pues era obvio las consecuencias, no sabía si advertirle a esa persona que estaba en contra de las reglas o simplemente dejarlo pasar y dejar que reciba su merecido, pero la curiosidad siempre fue unos de sus defectos, así que siguió caminando para saber quién era- o es muy tonto o en verdad quieren que lo expulsen

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Haruka quien estaba fumando, ni siquiera sabía que él fumaba

Haruka no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba cerca, estaba tan encimado en sus recuerdos que no se daba cuenta que se acercaba Michiru. Michiru caminaba cada vez más rápido

Eres idiota o un idiota- escucho una voz de tras de el que hizo asustarse rápidamente, pensaba que era un lugar solitario y por lo tanto nadie iba a saber-una persona en su sano juicio no haría esto

Déjame solo, Kaioh- dijo secamente Haruka, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo, pero no lo iba a dar a conocer- metete en tus asuntos, nadie te pidió que vinieras- dio su último bocado de humo al cigarrillo

Pues a mí sí me importa, acaso no piensas en tu familia- dijo más molesta- ellos se preocupan por ti y tu como un idiota haciendo esto- eso le sorprendió a Haruka, había olvidado ese detalle- y no es que me preocupe por ti, pero tu familia si- trataba de meterse esa idea en la cabeza, él no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero su familia era maravillosa, que no merecían esto

Haruka sabía que si intentaba pararse lo más posible era que callera, había olvidado que cada vez que fumaba luego del accidente, su cabeza explotaba y se sentía mareado, además que casi no podía respirar- VETE AHORA

Inténtalo- dijo retadoramente Michiru, aunque por esa posición no podía ver a Haruka que estaba costándole respirar- no te permitiré que me des ordenes

Pues…si eso quieres- se había, molestado, estos días al parecer toda la gente lo molestaba de esa manera, no lo dejaban solo- _te lo advertí, Kaioh-_ se paró rápidamente, pero no contaba que sus piernas estaban temblando que hizo que cayera junto con Michiru al césped, dándole un beso accidentalmente-_mierda, no me di cuenta que estaba muy débil, pero Kaioh se vuelve tan obstinada_

_Pero, que rayos hace-_ solo atino a cerrar los ojos mientras caían y se besaban, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera. Ahí estaban ellos tumbados en el césped mientras se besaban, pues a pesar que sabían lo que estaban haciendo no se separaron, terminaron el beso y se miraron a los ojos; verdes contra azules, tratando de cada uno entrar y buscar en su mente. Aunque Haruka como siempre no se contentaba con uno, acaricio su mejilla mientras volvía y la besaba nuevamente, sin embargo Michiru pudo notar algo más en ese beso, era tristeza y necesidad, que hizo que lo agarrara del cuello, acariciando sus cabellos, mientras tanto Haruka sentía que bajaban algunas lágrimas por su mejilla, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Michiru

Nuevamente se separaron y volvieron a verse a los ojos, Haruka hizo algo que la sorprendió a un mas, la abrazo y escondió su cara en su cuello, mientras sentía que unas lágrimas, mojaban su blusa, lo único que hizo fue acercarlo más a él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Así estuvieron unos minutos en esa posición, por lo que ninguno quería moverse de ese lugar, y como balde de agua fría para ambas

Terminaste- dijo Michiru avergonzada, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Haruka ahora- si no te importa te podrías separar, me aplastas

Yo…lo siento- se separó ruborizado a un lado, porque sabía que no pida pararse aun- _bien ahora, ella se burlara de mi-_se decía así mismo_\- si pudiera caerme un rayo ahora mismo me sentiría bendecido_

Se hizo un momento incomodo, no se sabía que podía suceder en el juicio de estos chicos

Yo…quería agradecerte por llevarme a mi casa- inicio Michiru para aligerar el ambiente- y disculparme por haberme dormido- no sabía que más decir por ahora

No no te preocupes, no fue nada- dijo aun sonrojado, pues recordó que la había besado mientras dormía- gracias…-dijo en susurros que logro escuchar ella, que la hizo sonreír

Cambiando de tema- si creía que se había olvidado de encontrarlo fumando, estaba muy equivocada, por lo menos le daría un sermón en el tiempo que les quedaba-¿Qué hacías fumando?

Pues, nada que te importe- se sentía ahora acosado, primero su familia y ahora ella- se me disculpas me voy- intento pararse, pero volvió a caer, haciendo que Michiru se preocupara y se parara para sujetarlo, mientras Haruka respiraba agitado

_Rayos, mi cabeza me duele, además de mi pecho-_ se llevó las manos a su pecho, mientras hacia expresiones de dolor-

Haruka, que te pasa- decía Michiru preocupada, aunque tenía una idea de porque estaba así- vamos a llevarte a enfermería -se iba a parar, pero una mano lo evito, era Haruka que lo había evitado- estas mal, necesitas ayuda

No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me pasa, solo necito descansar un poco- decía mientras se quedaba dormido por los dolores

Haruka….-miraba sorprendida por la respuesta y el cómo se quedó dormido. Espero unos minutos, mientas Haruka se despertaba. Vio sus ojos, nuevamente tenía ojeras y había estado llorando- supongo que debieron complicarse más los problemas….-

No hagas una tontería, por favor- decía más para él que para ella

No lo hare, niña mimada- dijo sonriéndole, su cabeza ya no le dolía y tampoco su pecho-

Tonto- respondió sonriéndole- no me preocupo por ti

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Mientras en otro lugar todo estaba siendo preparado para la carrera por la noche

Hoy ganare mucho dinero, gracias a Haruka- decía Slash mientras reía- ahora no pienso dejar escapar mi mina de oro, con Tenoh en las carrera, no habrá nadie que le gane

Una persona entro al despacho, sacando la sonrisa de Slash de su cara

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo preocupado, esto no era el plan, tenía que hallar una solución de inmediato, esta persona no podría traer nada nuevo

_**Continuara…**_

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hola a todos, una disculpa por el tiempo que no actualice, pero no tenía mucho tiempo

Quien creen que sea esta persona…..solo les puedo decir que esperen la próxima actualización muy pronto. Gracias a todas las personas por sus comentarios y su paciencia.

Aten: tenohsagitariokaioh


	8. Capítulo 8

Capitulo 8

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Vaya, vaya, vaya-hablo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio-no pensé que fueras capaz de traerlo de vuelta a las carreras, pero veo que no eres tan estúpido como parece.

No me importa lo que pienses de mí, después de todo no se compara a lo que has hecho tú- eso fue como un balde de agua fría para su visitante- por lo que recuerdo, Haruka me conoció gracias a ti, en eso debo darte las gracias.

Como sea, solo vine a decirte que no podrás con las carreras- sonrió socarronamente- la conocerás esta noche.

No me sorprende que me digas eso, ya veremos si tu juguete le puede ganar al mío- en este mundo se sabía que si algún corredor no te servía, simplemente lo botabas como una basura, sus vidas no valían lo suficiente para ellos. Él lo hizo muchas veces y no se arrepentía por lo que hacía.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya era hora de salida y aún Haruka seguía sentado en su pupitre pensado como haría para ir a la carrera, salió de sus pensamientos cuando "su" celular le llego un mensaje.

"Mi estimado Haruka, espero que estés listo para la carrera de la noche, no sabes las ansias que tengo de verte correr otra vez. Recuerda es por tu madre"-al leer el mensaje se sentía con unas ganas de golpear a ese hombre si lo tuviera cerca, era tan sínico para mandar ese mensaje, no podía dejar el celular en su casa ya que su hermano sospecharía y le diría a su tía; arreglo sus cosa y se retiró del aula para irse al hospital a ver a su mamá sin notar que un auto con lunas polarizadas lo observaba a distancia.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Veo que haz crecido mi Haruka, no pensé que regresarías a esta vida nuevamente, aunque no lo creas he estado muy al pendiente de ti en todos estos años, lástima que termines trabajando para Slash_\- miro a su acompañante que estaba al lado de él con una mirada seria que le hizo recordar a la persona que estaba viendo. Sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre, su cabello rubio- él será tu oponente esta noche, ya sabes que sucederá si pierdes.

Lo sé señor, no perderé- tenía que hacerlo, después de todo necesitaba ese dinero para su familia.

Muy bien-

_Flash back_

_Era una noche de lluvia, él estaba en su despacho molesto por los resultados de ese día, se suponía que ellos eran los mejores._

_¡Esos imbéciles no sirven para nada!-grito lanzando su vaso de wiski a la pared-_ _ya verán, los hare picadillo. _

_En eso tocaron la puerta, todavía sulfuroso fue abrirla y vio a una chica de 17 años que lo miraba seriamente, se puso a un lado de la puerta mientras ella pasaba. _

_¿Qué quieres?-dijo, aunque le sorprendía que esa chica este ahí, este lugar no era para ella._

_Quiero hacerle un trato- dijo ella sin atemorizase, esa mirada le hizo recordar a una persona- quiero correr para usted a cambio del cuidado de mi familia._

_Y yo que gano, cómo sé que eres lo que busco- pregunto con seriedad, no quería perder el tiempo con una persona así._

_Deme una carrera y verá de lo que soy capaz-_

_Muy bien, mañana en la noche habrá una carrera, si lo haces bien, trabajaras para mí; sino te mando en pedazos por hacer gastar mi tiempo- con esas palabras talvez la atemorizaría y se iba, lo que no contaba es que esa mirada no cambiaba, seguía con la misma determinación, eso le agradaba, pocas personar se mostraban así ante él. _

_Aquí estaré-_

_Luego de esa platica, llego el mañana junto con la noche. Ahí estaba la chica tal y como dijo, se acercó a ella para darle las llaves, hoy tocaría una carrera con autos. _

_Bien aquí está todo, muéstrame lo que tienes- la chica se subió al auto para ir a la pista, esta como en todas las carreras era peligrosa y eso era que lo hacía excitante ante los espectadores._

_La carrera comenzó, le sorprendía como se movía por la pista de obstáculos e imponiendo su fuerza contra sus oponentes, en estas carreras arriesgabas tu vida; sin embargo al ver esta carrera era como un juego de niños, además que era tan rápida como un rayo. Luego de la emocionante carrera que vio y las ganancias que tendría acepto a la chica._

_¿Cómo te llamas?- ahora que lo recordaba, había olvidado pedirle su nombre._

_Fate Testarossa- respondió con voz sombría que le sorprendió al hombre._

_Muy bien Testarossa, ahora te llamaras en las carreras como "enforcer Testarossa", bienvenida a mi equipo._

_Fin del flash back_

Ya pasaron dos años desde ese entonces, Fate-dijo el hombre mirándola- espero que tu hermana este mejor.

Lo está, luego de haber ganado todas esas carreras por dos años, pude costear su tratamiento para que se recupere- aunque no se lo diría, le agradecía infinitamente por haberla aceptado, gracias a él pudo comenzar una nueva vida y darles lo mejor a su familia.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Se bajó del auto de su jefe para dirigirse a su casa, al entrar lo primero que sintió fue un tacleo de su perro

¡Arf! Jajaja deja de lamerme- le decía a su cachorro que no dejaba de lamerla. La había encontrado hace un tiempo en la calle muerta de frio y no tuvo corazón para dejarla abandonada.

Hola hija-saludo su mamá que salía de la cocina- Arf, ven aquí- y como acto de magia la dejó en paz.

Hola mamá- se levantó del suelo para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Alicia?

Esta con Hayate, ya sabes como se pone con esa niña cuando la tiene cerca-

Ya me imagino- Hayate era su mejor amiga y la novia de su hermana, aunque las dos eran un dolor de cabeza para ella con sus constantes burlas- saldré esta noche, así que llegaré tarde.

Te toca turno de noche- su mamá supuestamente pensaba que estaba trabajando como mesera, si se enteraba ardería trolla y ella tenía mucho miedo cuando estaba molesta- ve a descansar, yo te llamo para comer, por cierto también vendrá Nanoha.

Okey, gra… ¿eh?- en el momento que escucho lo último se puso como un tomate, todos sabían que era su amor secreto no tan secreto, pero eran tan lentas que hasta ahora no decían sus sentimientos.

Jaja hija, no entiendo como no estas con ella, hasta ya parecen novias o casadas-

Iré a dormir…-rápidamente subió las escaleras y subió a su cuarto.

Al ver a su hija subiendo por las escaleras, no hizo más que sonreír, se acercó a una mesa que tenía un portarretrato.

Fate, me gustaría que seas la misma de antes-decía mientras veía un retrato de las tres abrazadas y sonrientes- veo en tus ojos mucha tristeza.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Llegaba al hospital y lo primero que hizo fue ver por todos los pasillos para no encontrarse con la niña mimada.

Uf, parece que no está, mi día sería peor si la viera- entro al cuarto de su madre para saber cómo estaba, pero no esperaba encontrar esta escena. A lado de su madre estaba ELLA sonrojada por no sé qué cosa- cof cof, siento interrumpir esta platica.

Michiru al saber quién era, lo primero que hizo fue pararse de un salto mirando hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento.

Hijo- decía su madre feliz de verlo y por dentro riéndose de ellas- tu novia vino a verme, déjame decirte que es muy encantadora.

¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- decían ellas al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que se rieran más de ellas.

Vamos Haruka, bien que se aman- decía su tía con una mirada cómplice, haciendo el mínimo caso de la mirada matadora que le daba su sobrina.

Ni que estuviera ciego para ser su novio- al momento de decir eso, sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo por la mirada que le daba ella- además quería saber cómo te encontrabas mamá.

Oh, muy bien, dicen que me estoy recuperando poco a poco-

Me alegra saber, yo iré hablar con el doctor, permiso- debía salir lo antes posible de ahí o iba a tener que soportar las bromas de su tía y su mamá.

Yo también, voy a los servicios- ellas tampoco se quedaba atrás, tenía que salir antes o tendría que contestar a la pregunta que le hizo la madre de Haruka.

No es necesario tener una excusa para estar solos jajaja-

¡Mamá!- salieron rápido del cuarto, se miraron a los ojos, desviando hacia lados opuestos con sus caras sonrojadas como un tomate- lo siento ellas suelen ser así casi con todas.

Al terminar de decir eso, sintió que el ambiente se reducía a cero grados.

Pues no me importa, después de todo no somos nada, así estuviera tan urgida no estaría contigo Tenoh- no supo por qué pero lo último le molesto.

A sí, bien que morirías por alguien como yo-

Ja así fueras el ultimo ser humano no sería tu novia, idiota-

Niña mimada... - dijo por último, estaba demasiado cansado como para aguantar las tonterías que decía, así que decidió seguir su camino.

¡No me dejes hablando sola!- intentando agarrar su mano, fallando el intento por lo que tropezó perdiendo el equilibrio.

¡Cuidado!-dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura, pegándola hacia su cuerpo, mientras ella ponía sus manos en sus hombros. Teniendo como resultado que se quedaran a unos centímetros de distancia.

Saben, deberían besarse, en vez de pelear- decía una voz detrás de ella.

Al escuchar esa voz, sabían que tendrían un montón de problemas- _la vida está en contra mía- _pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sintió un olor a comida que hizo despertarse, pero con lo que no contaba es que estuviera su amiga en su cama mirándola fijamente que hizo que se sonrojara.

Fate-chan…que bueno que despiertas, Precia-san me dijo que te despierte para que comas, todas te esperamos- ahí estaba su amiga de infancia, hermosa como siempre, si solo no fuera tan cobarde para decirle que la amaba, todo sería más sencillo.

Gracias Nanoha- mirándola fijamente haciendo que su amiga se sonroje. Estaban tan sumidas entre ellas que no tenían en cuenta su alrededor, solo ellas dos.

NANOHA- esas palabras hicieron que ella se levantara de la cama muy sonrojada, ni que decir de la rubia a su costado- oh lo siento, no quería interrumpir su confesión.

¡HAYATE!- decían ambas rojas de la cara, mientras le tiraban una almohada en la cara- no tienes a alguien más que molestar.

Amor no molestes a las tórtolas, bien sabemos como se ponen cuando estas cerca-

¡ALICIA!-

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

En una oficina se encontraba una mujer junto con una mujer y un varón, ambos escuchaban lo que decía ella.

Hoy es la gran carrera, necesitamos hacer algo con esos malditos; no podemos dejar que sigan burlando a la ley para hacer de las suyas-

Lo sabemos, pero aún no podemos hacer nada, necesitamos infiltrarnos para conseguir más pruebas, no es suficiente con lo que sabemos; además ellos fácilmente podrían cubrirse o pagar a un buen abogado para que los saque rápidamente- un joven cabello y ojos azul oscuros sabía muy bien como se manejaba esas personas para salir librados de la ley.

Llevamos más de dos años tratando de arrestarlos, no podemos dejar que siga así- hablo una mujer de cabellos verdes oscuros y ojos rojizos sentada a lado de chico- esta vez necesitamos atraparlos.

Lo sabemos, créanme que es lo que todos queremos-

Sabían que no solo era por su trabajo que querían arrestarlos, era algo más que tenían que HACER. El simple hecho de dejar esas personas por las calles para que sigan causando males a las personas sin importarles nada.

Necesitamos calmarnos, por ahora hay que mantenernos con nuestro contacto y nos diga el mejor momento para arrestarlos, estoy segura que esta vez no se escaparan-

Confiemos en tu criterio por ahora; Lindy, Chrono. Nos reuniremos en otra oportunidad-

Claro, Setsuna; ten por seguro que esta vez no escaparan-

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Luego de salir de su cuarto hecha un tomate, fue a la mesa donde la esperaban. Al verlas se dio cuenta que si no corriera en las carreras, su familia no estaría reunida como ahora junto con sus amigas, sin embargo temía por ellas. Una carrera perdida y ella podía morir, aunque era una de las razones por la que no se declaraba a Nanoha. No sabía si podía salir viva de ese mundo.

Hija, te esperábamos-en la mesa estaba su madre enfrente suyo, a su lado Nanoha y Alicia con Hayate junto a su madre- hora de comer, disfruten la comida chicas.

Gracias por la comida-

Por cierto Fate-chan mi mamá me dijo que trabajaras esta noche- Alicia era muy astuta, por lo tanto no se creía totalmente que su hermana trabaje de noche en su trabajo, es mas no sabían dónde trabajaba, solo conocían a su jefe- no te esfuerces demasiado

Tranquila Ali, solo será hoy-

Dejemos de hablar de trabajo en la mesa, por favor niñas-

Si, mamá-

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Y bien- dijo la tía de Haruka que justo salía de la habitación de su hermana, quería hablar con su sobrina para saber cómo iba con los gastos del hospital.

Ummm-ambas no sabían que decir, SIEMPRE tenían que encontrarlas en posiciones muy comprometedoras para su mala suerte- solo la ayude, había tropezado.

Entonces, por qué la sigues abrazando- ESA sonrisa, todo dependía de su respuesta para salir bien librada.

Bueno, yo…..- _rayos no tengo escusa, ya fregué-_no importa lo que diga, igual me molestaras.

Tienes razón jajaja, por ahora quiero hablar contigo-

Bien-

Podrías soltarme- se había olvidado de ella, aunque sabía que le armaría una buena- gracias

Claro, por nada- ambos se apartaron sonrojadas, tomando diferentes caminos.

Haruka, como vas con los gastos del hospital- pregunto su Serenity muy seria, sabía que si no ponía esa mirada, su sobrina saldría por la tangente y no le diría nada.

Bien, le dije al doctor que pagaría todos los costos mañana mismo-

¿Cómo?-

Pues… antes de ingresar al Mugen estaba trabajando, así que mañana cobrare lo que tenían que pagarme-

Tanto te pagaban para poder cubrir esta deuda; Haruka, quiero que me digas la verdad AHORA-

Es la verdad, mientras mamá trabajaba, yo también lo hacía con horas extras; además ese es mi problema-

Lo único que se escucho fue una bofetada tan fuerte que resonó en los pasillos, asustando a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

¡CUANDO DEJARAS DE SER TAN TESTARUDA, TODOS TE QUEREMOS AYUDAR!-

¡NO QUIERO SER UNA CARGA Y PUEDO ARREGARMELAS!-

Maldigo el día en que tu padre se fue de la casa, desde ese momento cambiaste totalmente-

Le dolía que haya cambiado por una persona que ni siquiera se merecía que lo llamaran padre, después de ese acontecimiento, su sobrina se había cerrado a ellos, a todos.

Me hizo un favor y lo vuelvo a repetir hare lo que tenga que hacer para protegerlos- se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de eso- dile a mamá que la vendré a visitar mañana.

Aún no hemos acabado esta conversación, Haruka-

Para mí ya acabo Serenity, no tengo más que decir, nos vemos mañana- cuando se dirigía por su nombre, no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de parecer, además de esa mirada tan vacía que siempre daba.

**Continuara…**

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lo sé, lo sé, supongo que me quieren matar, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar

Chat´de'Lune: Te agradezco infinitamente que me des esos consejos, esta vez espero cometer pocos errores ortográficos y referentes a tu pregunta… ya veremos qué pasa, no te preocupes ya les tengo una sorpresa ;)

Caroline-Angel: Si la he leído, es una de mis favoritas me alegra que también te guste mi historia, me emociona mucho

Agradezco a Osaka, los anónimos (invitados), masspao, Keith, Haruka, Janeth Haruka, hotaru tomoe, ana Tenoh… esto es para ustedes, es un gran honor para mí que les guste mi humilde historia

Por cierto he incluido a nuevos personajes que me ayudaran mejor con la trama como podrán leer, aunque también me gusta mucho esa pareja.

Aten: tenohsagitariokahio


End file.
